<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Hail The Queen by LokisBabyDollBride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701696">All Hail The Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride'>LokisBabyDollBride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 2</p><p>Richie/Kate/Carlos</p><p>Kate is alone. Seth left her on the side of the road, she was an orphan, her brother was part of the living dead, Richie was living his best undead life. What about her?<br/>She tries to find her brother with Freddy at her side.<br/>But what if Kate's fate is made up? What if everything that has happened to her was SUPPOSE to happen to her? Who was the one who put it all in motion?<br/>Carlos is going to make sure Kate follows her destiny with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Fuller/Carlos Madrigal, Kate Fuller/Richard Gecko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate watched as Seth walking away from her and the car he left her. He took some money before leaving her for his own journey. He wanted her to start her life over, to get away from all this supernatural world.<br/>But where would she go? She couldn't go back to her old home. People will question her about where her father and brother were at. What could she say? That she had to shove a wooden stake threw her fathers heart before he could turn into a serpent/vampire? That her brother willingly turned into one of them? No, they would arrest her and send her to the loony bin.<br/>She got into the driver seat and sat there for just a moment. What was she going to? That just kept repeating threw her mind. But then Richie appeared into her mind. What happened with him? She felt a bit of sadness knowing that he was with Santanico. The beautiful Santanico.<br/>Kate shook her head. She had thought that he liked her. No. she knew Richie liked her, he kissed her after she kissed him. But how could mousey virginal Kate Fuller compete with the breathtakingly beautiful Santanico Pandemonium? Santanico was everything Kate wasn't.<br/>Kate started the car and started driving, hoping to find the closest town before running out of gas. She didn't want to be out here at night, not now that knowing what monsters really did lurk out in the night.<br/>____</p><p> </p><p>After finding a town, Kate got herself a hotel for the night. She got her stake, and handgun out and made sure they was with her at all time while she was alone. She sat on the bed after a shower. She sat there thinking about things. She looked at the bag of money she had also brought into the room with her.<br/>She would need to get things. Food, clothes, supplies. She also needed a new phone. She decided to call for room service. She needed to eat and then rest. To many things have happened today. She almost died, she saw someone she was becoming friends with sacrifice himself for her and Seth, then she is abandoned by Seth. <br/>After getting her food, some quesadillas, she laid on the bed, her mind racing. She didnt think she could live her old life, that Kate was no longer alive. She was gone. She wasnt able to come back.<br/>She needed to find Scott though... they was all eachother had in this world. The only family in this world. And she was pretty sure she knew who to get to help her find Scott.<br/>After eating half of her dinner, she wasnt all that hungry after what happened to her anyway, she put it in the hotel room mini fridge, before doing a check up around the room with her stake in her hand. <br/>After making sure the room was clear and locked down well, she climbed into the bed, and tried to let sleep claim her warn out body.<br/>What was to happen with her now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amancio Malvado sat in his chair waiting for his Dog to arrive. He heard him arrive at Jacknife Jed's, even from all the way down here. Even threw all the commotion on the main floor where patrons were enjoying themselves.<br/>"Carlos. You took long enough." The serpent Lord said not even turning to look at the man walking over to him. "There was a mishap at the Twister." Carlos told him, and when he got only silence, he continued with his bad news. Santanico has escaped with her new pet." Carlos continued.<br/>That made the lord stiffen. So his bitch decided she can run. No matter. He may have lusted her but he had bigger things to conquer. "But I have good news. I found the one." Carlos told him grinning. He knew what the man in front of him wanted. "She's been reborn." <br/>Malvado turned his chair to face his Dog. "She escaped before I could capture her, but I have her adopted brother as my prodigy. She will want to come for him." Carlos informed his master. Malvado grinned before he started laughing. <br/>"At least you are still of use after the fuck up at The Twister." He said standing. He walked over to the other serpent. "Bring me my queen. Untouched. I want MY venom to be the one infecting her." Malvado ordered. "It will be done my lord." Carlos said bowing his head once.<br/>He turned to leave but was stopped when his name was called. "What is her name this time?" Malvado asked. "Kate. Kate Fuller."</p><p>______________________</p><p> </p><p>Kate has been living with Freddie Gonzalez for three weeks now. She had traveled back to her home in Texas to collect some things in the dark of the night. But she had run into her brother. She thought she had convinced him to come with her. To let her save him. To be a family again.<br/>But she went out for a moment and when she got back it was a blood bath. Her brother had people over and killed them all. So it was up to her to clean up after her brother. When she finished and cleaned off, he was gone again. <br/>She was so heartbroken for how her brother was. How he was now in no control. She still needed to save him. They was all the other has in this world. The only one in their family.<br/>So she packed the car and left to Freddie. He had listened to her words about what happened when she left with Seth Gecko after the whole Titty Twister incident all the way to when she appeared in front of him.<br/>So he allowed her to stay with him and his family. He promised to help her find her brother. But he couldn't promise to not hurt Scott if he was a danger, or not hurt anyone he was with if they were also a danger.<br/>She knew the Ranger had to do what he felt was right.<br/>But in her heart, she knew she would do anything to save her brother.<br/>So everyday, Freddie took Kate out and trained her to protect herself, like Seth did, taught her how to make weapons out of things around her. How to make a stake. Things to keep her safe on her journey. <br/>Kate still thought of Richie. Was he finally happy? Did Santanico make him happy? Did he miss Seth? Did he... Did he miss her? What would've happened if she and Richie had met under different situations? Would he take her on cute dates? Would he repent for his sins? <br/>All these thoughts and more that went threw her mind kept her up at night most nights.  She found herself childishly wishing this was a dream. That she will wake up and smell her moms pancakes. <br/>Hear Scott in his room snoring. To go down and see her parents happy and in love.<br/>But she knew better then to hold onto that. Her parents were dead, and they weren't ever coming back. <br/>She was to grow up and be the hero of her own story. She cant rely on others. Not forever. She had to take control. She had no choice. Like she never did. But now she chose how she lived and she chose to take control.<br/>She was getting Scott the help he needs and try to make things better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Richie and Santanico are in this one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos sat in the truck. He was watching the house that Kate was in. "Kate is in there?" Scott asked. Carlos just ignored him. "She probably hates me." The viper teen said sadly. Carlos rolled his eyes. "She's doing what she's doing for you kid. Now shut up, they will notice us." Carlos told him.</p><p>He was happy not hearing his prodigy speak again. So Carlos went back at the house as the door opened. Kate walked out with Freddie. Carlos had to admit it. She was a very beautiful girl. He thought so when he first saw her. She was so innocent but knowing at the same time. </p><p>She had intoxicating blood flooding threw her. That bitch Amaru's heritage's blood running threw the girl. Yet just like what he heard about the original daughter, she was a kind and innocent girl. But strong and brave.</p><p>So it would only be natural that the reincarnations would be the same. He rubbed his lip as he thought things over. Malvado wanted Kate for himself. He had been obssesed with her old self's story that he had decided to make himself stronger by claiming her as a bride. </p><p>And that was Carlos's job. Bring Kate to Malvado for her to be turned, awakened, and claimed. But watching her now. Carlos wasn't so sure he wanted that Bastard to have that power. Carlos has been planning to destroy Malvado, and Kate becoming his own would help him.</p><p>Besides both of the men were over their lust for that bitch Santanico. Carlos thought he loved her, and that she loved him. But he was wrong. He was just full of lust and desire for her. But it was time to move on, and make his first move at taking over the race.</p><p>And that move started with getting Kate to come with him willingly. Or not he didnt care. Carlos looked away from her and to her brother who was also watching his sister with a sad look in his eye. Carlos held the key to get Kate to come with him.</p><p>And once she does, he can work on wooing her and making her his mate. Turning her, awakening her old self along with her powers, and making her forget the feelings she had for the youngest Gecko. Oh yes, he had seen the desire they both had for each other. Santanico had told him that Kate was his human side. </p><p>But Carlos would make Kate forget all about that asshole. She won't be able to think of him when Carlos had her under him screaming his name in pleasure as he claimed her as his. </p><p>He started the truck, and drove off. He had to keep his own plans a secret. He couldn't let anyone know about it just yet. He took one last look in the rearview mirror at the unknowing object of his now obssession. </p><p>Very soon Kate Fuller.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Kate decided to stay at a hotel so Margrett would stop being sorry about Kate sleeping on he couch. She laid in the bed thinking of how things are going. She had been having strange dreams lately. But she never remembered them when she woke up the next morning, just that it was very strange.</p><p>Richie has been on her mind still. She kept thinking of what could've been. She thought about many could've beens with alot of people. </p><p>She turned the tv off and tried to get comfortable. She looked out the window of the hotel room. the moon shining in. She use to have the same view from her bed at her old home, and she would always look at it and pray before going to sleep. </p><p>Kate then realized that she hasn't prayed in awhile. Not since the Twister. She didn't know if she should anymore. But she still found herself praying as she looked at the moon as she use to do.</p><p>She prayed for her lost loved ones, for Rafa, for Seth, for Scott, for Richie. She prayed for them all. And then she prayed for herself. She prayed she could help Scott. She prayed for the Gonzalez's as well. For their happiness and protection.</p><p>She didn't know how long she prayed for, but she fell asleep while doing so. Unaware of the truck parked outside the hotel messing with the rental she got. Putting a tracker in it. Or of the fact that her brother went to the window to check on her. </p><p>Scott wanted to go in there and beg Kate to go with him. Let them be a family as Culabra's. They would be taken cared of and would be together again like they both wanted. But he was ordered by Carlos not to disturb her. That she couldn't know that they were tracking her. So with one last look at his sister, Scott left to his creator. </p><p> </p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>Santanico walked over to where her lover, Richie was at looking things over. The two have been screwing each other but both knew they didnt have love for each other. She knew that his heart belonged to that preacher's daughter. But she also knew that if he never met Kate, then he would be in love with Santanico. She figured that she could learn to love him if that was the case.</p><p>But it wasnt, so the two fucked each other to get it out and feel a connection to someone. He had accidently called her Kate a few times. But she understood. He wanted her and loved her. Kate was his humanity. Even her eye was his all seeing eye on his hand. A mate thing. So they were destined. </p><p>Santanico wanted that with someone, and she will find that one person. She was now no longer a slave and can do so willingly. </p><p>And while Richard was an amazing lay, she knew that she would be happier with someone she loved and who loved her back. She would be happy for Kate if she and Richard got together like they both wanted.</p><p>She would be well taken cared of, both physically and sexually, with Richard. </p><p>But right now, the culabra beauty had some bad news for her lover. "Richard. There's some bad news." She warned him. He looked over. She was confused to why he still insisted at wearing the glasses even though when he was turned his vision became perfect. </p><p>She figured it was to have some part of his human life with him.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at the goddess. "Seth left Kate. She is being tracked by Carlos. He's working for Malvado. I'm not sure why though." She told him. Anger radiated from the male. He stood. "Where is Seth and Kate now?" He asked angerly.</p><p>"Seth is still in Mexico. Kate is in Texas near the boarder. She's been taken in by that man, Freddie." She told him. "I need to get Kate here. Where she would be safe. That ass hole Sex machine tried to sacrifice her, they might be trying to do the same thing." He said worriedly.</p><p>"Don't worry Richard. We will find her, and bring her to safety." Santanico promised the male she turned. He looked at her. "I need to find Seth as well. Imma beat his ass for not protecting her." He said angerly.</p><p>She nodded and watched as he left after she told him exactly where his brother was. She looked at one of her runners. "Find Kate Fuller and bring her here. And if that Freddie tries to intervene bring him." She ordered.</p><p>The woman nodded and left with a group. </p><p>"What exactly are you planning Malvado?" Santanico whispered to herself. One things for sure, she knew she couldn't let Kate suffer at his hands like she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both siblings Reunite for a moment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth was with Sonja at the hotel room they were sharing. They had met back when Kate was around as his partner in crime so to speak. They had hooked up and Seth kinda figured they were a couple since the sex was great and she wouldn't leave. </p><p> She was out getting things when he felt a presence in the hotel room when he came out of the bathroom from his shower. "I see you haven't gone soft brother." A familiar voice said as Seth held a stake at the chest of the intruder. </p><p>"What the hell are you doing here Richie? Why aren't you with your queen snake bitch?" He snapped moving away from his undead little brother. Richard watched his brother grab a beer and start drinking it. </p><p>Richard walked to the window and looked out. "Kate is in danger. Carlos is working for Malvado still and is tracking her." Richard warned his brother. He looked over seeing Seth had gone stiff. He sighed and rubbed his face.</p><p>"She was supposed to be safe and go home." Seth groaned against his hand. Richard scoffed. "What exactly was she supposed to go back to? Her father is dead, her brother is a culabra who is working for Carlos, and she is all alone." He told his brother. </p><p>"And why are you so worried? You dropped us like we were nothing for that snake." Seth snapped. "I tried coming back for her, but you both were gone." the younger one of the two Gecko brothers said. </p><p>Seth looked at him. "We need to find her and take her somewhere safe from Carlos. I know what Malvado did to Santanico, I don't want that to happen to Kate. Neither should you. He will make her a slave to rape and use whenever he wants." Richard said. </p><p>Seth got up and got dressed. "What's the plan?" He asked as he finished getting dressed. "Santanico said that Kate is at a hotel, she and the sheriff are working together. He took her in when you just abandoned her." Richard spat the last part hatefully. </p><p>"Hey! I was trying to do what was right. She wasn't for my life." Seth snapped at his brother. He got a bag ready. "We need to wait for Sonja." Seth said. Richard rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Meet me at the bar down the road when your fling gets here." He said angerly, and left. </p><p>____</p><p>Richard threw back the whiskey when he heard his brother arrive. He paid and left the bar. He went outside to see Seth and a brunette woman. "Is this the fling?" He asked boredly. Seth glared at him. "Sonja. This is Richard, my brother." He forced out the introduction. Richard looked her over and then ignored her. </p><p>"Just follow my car. We are going to Santanico, she sent out a group to find Kate and bring her to us for protection." Richard ordered his brother, and got into his own car. He drove off to where he needed his brother to follow him to.</p><p>_____</p><p>Santanico watched as Richard walked into the room with Seth and another human. Santanico crossed her arms. "Have you found Kate?" Richard asked her. She shook her head. "My people haven't returned with her yet." She told him, making him huff and walk past her.</p><p>The undead beauty looked back at the older Gecko brother, and the woman. "Hello again Seth." She greeted flatly. He glared at the woman that took his brother from him. "What exactly are we here for?" He snapped at her. </p><p>"We wanted you here Seth, not her." She said looking at Sonja. "But I guess this will be one of those 'the more the merrier' moment. I'm sure that Richard has filled you in on what is happening right now?" She asked even though she knew the answer.</p><p>"Look. I'm here to help Kate. Not you, or him. Just Kate." Seth told her. Santanico nodded. "I understand that. We all want to help the preachers daughter. She wouldn't be abel to mentally handle what Malvado might have planned. If he's planning to use her like he used me, then she defiently wont be able to stand it." She told him.</p><p>"Who is Malvado?" Sonja asked so she could understand the situation better. "Lord Amancio Malvado, One of the most powerful Culabra Lords. He was my maker, my captor, my rapist. And he will kill anyone to get what he wants." Santanico told the human woman.</p><p>Sonja looked confused. "Culabra? What is that?" She asked confused. But her face changed from confusion to horror as Santanico's beautiful face turned into one of a snake almost. The woman hissed, showing her fangs, before changing back to normal. </p><p>"We are like what you humans call, 'vampires', but we are serpants mostly. We survive on blood and can't be in the sun without burning. But the Lords. Their the strongest most dangerous ones." She told the human.</p><p>"And that kid with you is being chased by one?" Sonja said worried. She remembered the picture of the girl in question. She looked so sad. Her eyes held such sadness, such a look that made Sonja want to hug her. But she never really met the kid.</p><p>Santanico nodded. One of Malvado's men, Carlos, has been spotted watching her. I have a insider working in Carlos's group." She told the two humans. </p><p>"Just get Kate here. I can take her to somewhere safe." Seth said. "She will be safer here. Where my kind can protect her till we can figure out what Malvado's plan is and distroy him." Santanico told Seth.</p><p>He opened his mouth to argue but the phone rang. Santanico walked away to the desk and answered it speaking in Spanish. She soon hung up. Richard, once he heard the phone ring, rushed out to see if there was any news on the girl he desired.</p><p>"Well?" He asked his lover. "They found her. But Carlos is there as well." She told him. "He is using her brother as bait." </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Kate walked into the hotel room after working at the store next to the hotel. She only recently started there, she didn't want people to start questioning why she was able to live at the hotel and have enough money but with no job.</p><p>So she worked in the evenings to keep a front up. She was tired and sore, she had been practicing here fighting with Freddie this morning before going into work.</p><p>"Kate." She heard a familiar voice. She stopped and looked up seeing Scott standing there."Sco...Scott?" She said shocked. When he nodded she ran into his arms hugging him, he hugged his sister back. He's missed her so much.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked checking him over. He looked paler but she figured it was from the lack of sun. "I came for you. I've been looking for you. I want us to be a family again. And we can. You just need to come with us." He told her.</p><p>"Us?" She asked confused. He smiled and nodded. "With Carlos and I. He said he would turn you and take you under his wing like he did with me. That we could be a family forever. He'd keep us safe and train us." He said happily.</p><p>Kate stepped away from her brother. "Scott.... he's a bad man. He's evil. Come with me. Stay with me. We can be a family here." She took his hands. "Please Scott. Stay here. Stay with me." She begged. </p><p>Scott looked at her sadly. "Kate. He's my creator. My maker. I can't just leave him, He makes sure I am fed and trained to survive like I am. And he will do the same for you." He promised. "Scott..." Kate started but was interrupted as someone walked into the hotel room.</p><p>"Kate, it would be smart if you came along." It was Carlos. "Like your brother said, I will make sure you both are trained to survive this world as Culabra." He said walking over. She turned and pulled her stake out threateningly. </p><p>Carlos just grinned. "Scott, go to the car. I need to have a chat with your darling sister here." He said not looking at his pet. But he kept his eyes on Kate who glared at him. Scott looked at his sister beggingly, before obeying his makers orders. </p><p>Kate kept her green eyes on Carlos. he destroyed her family. He turned Scott, filled his minds with dark promises, which made Scott infect their father, which made Kate be forced to kill him on his own request. This man ruined her and Scott's life even more then the Gecko brothers did.</p><p>"Hello Kate. It's lovely to see you again." Carlos greeted. "Funny. I can't say the same to you." She said angerly. But he knew he scared her. He could see it in those eyes of hers. He gave a mocking pout.</p><p>"But I brought you your brother. The one you've been looking for. I brought him to you personally, and kindly offered you refuge with him to be a family once more." He said holding the spot his heart would be as if in pain.</p><p>"I'm not going with the likes of you Carlos." She said. Carlos found that he liked how she said his name. He gave her a smile, as he walked over to her. He stood right in front of her. Her stake pressed against him. </p><p>He reached out and took hold of some of the lose hair that had come lose from her ponytail. He looked at it as he rubbed it gently. His face peaceful. It was soft, a bit greasey from her needing a shower, but still soft. </p><p>He imagined how soft it will feel gripped in his fist when he yanks it to expose her neck to inject her with HIS venom. Or yanking it while he thrusts into her repeatedly. He chuckled as she stepped away making him let go of her hair.</p><p>"Come with us Kate. Your brother misses you dearly." He said. "She isnt going anywhere with you Carlos." A female voice said. Both Kate and Carlos looked at the door and a group stood there. "Get out of here." They ordered him. "She will not be going with you." The woman came over to Kate and held her behind her back protectivly.</p><p>Carlos grinned. He was outnumbered. "Ok.... But Kate. Think on it." He pulled a card out and laid it on the bed. "Thats your brothers number and my own. Call and we will come and pick you up." He said leaving.</p><p>He got to the car and glared angerly at the number of people here. They must work for Santanico.... that bitch always interfering with everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kate looked at the woman and then the group of others. She knew deep down they were Culabra. "Hello Kate. Im Nalana. I'm to take you to safety. You are in grave danger. Im taking you to Richard, and Santanico for protection." The woman said. </p><p>"What do you mean danger? She is a danger isnt she?" Kate asked. Nalana shook her head. "No dear, she is a victim who is trying to do the right thing. Saving you is apart of that. Everything will be explained I promise, but we need you to pack up what you can and come with us." She told Kate.</p><p>Kate knew deep down she could trust this woman. So she nodded and started packing things she needed. She got the phone Freddie got her, texting him she will call him later.</p><p>When she was finished packing, she left with them. She got into the car and her heart raced, anxiety filled her. "My brother was being used as bait wasnt he?" She asked. Nalana looked at the teen and nodded. "Unknowingly. But yes he was. But like i said, everything will be explained when we arrived. Get some rest. It's a long drive, and it's late."</p><p>She didn't mean to, but Kate in deed fell asleep. He body just giving out and going into deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate wakes up and has a moment with Santanico. And Malvado meets with Scott</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kate woke up she was in a bed, in a different unfamiliar room. "Hello Kate." A familiar voice greeted her. Kate sat up and saw Santanico standing there watching her. "Don't worry I'm not trying to hurt you or plan on turning you." She told the teen. "That's just great." Kate said a bit sarcasticly.</p><p>"If you're ready we need to talk. The brothers want to talk to you as well, but you and I need to talk about what I know so far." The woman told Kate. "Ok... Cause I'm a bit confused. Carlos tried to use my brother to get me to go with him, and then your people take me here. I am confused as to why Carlos himself wanted me to go with him." She said.</p><p> "We don't know the complete details of the plan, But we know the big picture is that Carlos has been sent out to bring you to Malvado. A Culabra Lord. The one who kidnapped me, turned me, raped me, and kept me as a pet, as a slave. He wants something from you, I have a theory on what it is he wants from you, but I am not one hundred percent sure as of right now." Santanico told her.</p><p>"What do you think he wants from me?" Kate asked nervously. "A new pet. A new toy to have since I have escaped. You're pure. You're heart and soul are pure. Something Evil bastards like him love destroying. Plus he loves virgins." The Culabra woman answered Kates question.</p><p>Kate made a disgusted face at what she was told. </p><p>"But Carlos, I know that he always wanted to become a Lord, and hates Malvado as much as I do. So we are unsure what he truely plans on doing with you." The woman continued. "He was using my brother to get me to come with him." Kate said angerly, making the other woman nod.</p><p>"We know that Kate, and I'm sure he will continue to do so until he succeeds in breaking you down into agreeing. And we cant have that. If Carlos is really plaining to hand you to Malvado, then I want to make sure that never happens. You don't deserve what happened to me." Santanico told her.</p><p>Kate looked at the beautiful woman in front of her. </p><p>"When I found out about what was being planned, I decided to help you. Make sure that he doesn't hurt you, and that I can defeat Malvado." She told the teen. Kate looked down and then back up at Santanico. "But why me? I had nothing to do with your escape. I'm not apart of anything, I was just a by stander that was there." She said. </p><p>Santanico walked over and sat down beside Kate, putting a comforting hand on hers. Their skin tones clashing. </p><p>"I was just a innocent village girl when he chose me. Convinced my tribe to sacrifice me to him. They chased me threw the woods I use to love growing up. I thought they were going to kill me. I was a innocent girl who was still a virgin, never been kissed. A perfect sacrifice to kill, so I was terrified. But I was thrown into a pit filled with deadly vipers and other deadly snakes." Kate looked at her as Santanico spoke.</p><p>"I was constantly bit. It was so painful, after I stopped begging for help, I started begging them to just kill me. But the leaders of the tribe I once called home, just stood there, and watched me die. Then a snake entered my mouth, becoming a part of me. The last thing I saw was Malvado coming into the pit and biting me to turn me."</p><p>"When I awoke, I was Culabra, and his whore. He raped me that night, and every night after. So. Just cause you're innocent. A by stander. A hostage that was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Once you step somewhere, fate seals your soul." Satanico said wisely.</p><p>"Here. I'm going to get you something warm, then you should rest more. It is still very late for you to be awake. Don't worry I'll get you something to help you sleep as well." The woman said standing up. </p><p>Kate watched her walk to the door. Santanico stopped and looked at Kate. "I promise you this Kate, I will do my best to keep you safe. Everyone here will." Santanico promised, before leaving the teen.</p><p> </p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>Carlos walked with Scott into Jackknife Jed's. "Stay and have a drink Scott. Just don't cause any trouble for me." Carlos warned his pet. Scott rolled his eyes but nodded his head.</p><p> Carlos left his creation, and went to find Malavdo to talk to him. Give him the news about Santanico butting in as always. He knew that Malvado would hate this news, which made Carlos happy at least. But he was angry about Santanico butting in as well.</p><p>When he finally  arrived he stood there seeing Malvado draining the life out of some human. when finished, Malvado let the courpse drop to the ground. Malvado's bloody face morphed back to normal. "What do you want Carlos? Shouldn't you be bringing me my queen?" He asked angerly.</p><p>Carlos just stood there with a blank face, before speaking. "I almost had her. But Santanico's people got in the way. I have a feeling they took her to Santanico." He said. "It turns out she had a spy in my group. But do not worry. I will be disposing of the rat after some questioning." Carls continued.</p><p>Malvado was visibly angry. His fists clenched in anger. "That bitch, always wanted to get in my way. If she finds out what that girl is, she will become stronger on her blood and power. Find her and kill Santanico. The bitch has gotten in the way for the last time." He said angerly.</p><p>Carlos fought his amused grin. Keeping his face blank. "I told my creation that when his sister comes with us, she will be turned and they would be a family again." Carlos told his Lord. "Bring him to me. I wish to speak with him." Malvado ordered.</p><p>"Just don't tell him of your plans. I need him to make his sister agree to come with us." Carlos told him looking at one of the gaurds, ordering him to bring Scott down.</p><p>Soon Scott walked in. "Carlos. Why don't you go feed. I'll send the boy when we are done talking." Malvado ordered giving Scott a friendly smile. Scott looked at the Lord cautiously. He knew his maker hated this man.</p><p>Carlos looked at Scott, before leaving with a small bow.</p><p>"Come Scott, have a seat." Malvado instructed as he went to sit behind his desk. He cleaned his face of the blood from his meal and watched the boy. Scott sat in front of the mans desk. "So. You're sister is joining you? Becoming a family once again. That's a good thing. Family being together. That's what Culabra are meant to be. A family." Malvado told the teen.</p><p>He waved at one of his gaurds and a human was brought in. "You look starving Scott. Why don't you feed and we can talk about you and your sister. I want to know about our newest and soon to be newest members." Malvado said grinning seeing the boy look hungerly at the human.</p><p>Soon the boy was feeding. </p><p>Now he had Scott. Soon Kate. My queen</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate faces Seth and Richie for the first time in a while. Also a bit of smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate laid there on the bed that she had woken up on. Thoughts running threw her head like a wild hurricane. She took a deep breath and got out of the bed. She headed out and stopped when she heard voices.</p><p>Her heart jumped and twisted at the same time hearing two familiar voices. They belonged to Seth and Richie. </p><p>The brothers who dragged her and her family into this madness when they decided to take them hostage. But not that long ago, Seth was her partner, and Richie..... Richie was her crush. Kate gulped and took a deep breath to pump herself up.</p><p>After taking a moment to collect herself and prepare to see the man she fell for, she went out to see multiple people. She saw Seth, Santanico, a mysterious woman on Seth's arm, that woman that helped her at the hotel, and... Richie.....</p><p>She looked at them all as they all turned to face her. Seth removed the mysterious brunet woman's arm and went to her. "Kate. Are you ok?" He asked looking her over. Kate nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Confused but I'm fine." She confirmed. </p><p>She looked over at Richie who looked like he wanted something but was holding back. She felt the need to go over and hug him. But like him, she held back. "Kate, this is Sonya. She was the one who made our ID's and passports." Seth introduced. </p><p>Kate gave a small smile and nod to the beautiful woman, who smiled and hugged her. Giving her a comforting squeeze. "I'm so sorry for what's happening to you." Sonya said honestly. "I don't even know what exactly is happening." Kate told her, making Sonya look at Santanico. </p><p>"You didn't tell her?" Sonya asked. "She had just woken up, plus we don't know for sure exactly." Santanico replied coldly. Kate ignored the two woman and looked over at the brothers. She, once again, felt her heart race seeing Richie. His deep hypnotic eyes watching her right back.</p><p>Seth went over to her with a sheepish look on his face. "Hey partner." He said sheepishly. "Looks like my plan to keep you out of trouble didn't work." He said. "That's why I left you alone. To keep you safe and away from this world." He tried to explain.</p><p>Kate gave a soft smile and placed her hand on his arm. "It's ok Seth, I'm not mad anymore, I fully understand why you did what you did." Kate reassured him. She then looked at Richie. "Hey Richard." She greeted softly.</p><p>He kept watching her with those haunting eyes of his. He still wore his glasses, but Kate knew that he didn't need them now. He was now fully perfect. She still felt her heart flutter at his penitrating gaze.</p><p> "Are you ok Kate? Carlos didn't hurt you?" He asked going over checking her over for marks. "No. I'm fine I promise. Santanico's people got to the hotel I'm staying at before he could even try anything." She told him to comfort him. He nodded but didn't relax. He was worried, and it was obvious.</p><p>"Look. We need to get down to business. Kate is being hunted down and we need to get to the bottom of it to stop it." Santanico told the group of humans and her changling. "First thing first is.... We need to get her brother, and the way to do that is to have Kate be the bait." She kept going. </p><p>"Wait? We're going to put her out there in harms way!? Not happening!" Seth told the woman angerly. "We can't get to her brother any other way. He would know what Carlos is planning most likely and we can keep him with Kate." Santanico told him. </p><p>Seth and her started arguing, when Kate interrupted. "I'll do it. I want Scott to be protected though. Taken care of. Fed and such. He's a good kid." Kate told the woman. The two arguing people stopped to look at her. </p><p>"Kate..." Seth was interrupted. "This is my choice Seth. I don't want my brother to be a item to be used by Carlos." She told him, she then looked at Santanico. "Just tell me what I can do." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Carlos was in his hide out deep in thought. He was getting angerier every passing day. Kate was gone. No one could find her or any traces of her. He knew better then to go back to her hotel room, he knew that she wouldnt be going back. </p><p>But Scott wanted to go back, so Carlos let him. He had returned telling him that Kate's things were gone, which angered him more. That bitch Kisa Santanico was on his last nerve. And Malvado's bitching didn't help his migraine any. </p><p>Once he awakens Kate's past, he can use her to kill the Lords and rule the culabra's with her by his side. To be able to take over her true mothers power would make them the strongest out there.<br/>

He looked at his phone screen. It was a picture of Kate and another girl. He had taken the girls cell phone that was in the RV at the Titty Twister. He had made a copy of everything on her phone to his and his laptop before he was forced to give the phone to Malvado. Carlos was angry about it first, but soon figured that he could allow it since Malvado can jerk off to the pictures of the girl all he wants, cause it was going to be him, and him alone, being the one to take that girls innocence. </p><p>He closed his eyes thinking about the moment he does stake his claim on her. He felt his pants tighten. So he took his impressive sized member out of his pants as he imaged Kate laying on his bed. </p><p>Her dark hair clashing with her skin. Her green eyes dark with lust and love for him. He wrapped his hand around his member imagining her touching him. Such innocence in her would prove she wouldn't know what to do, he would have to instruct her how to please him.</p><p>He wouldn't mind it though. He would teach her to please him with her hands and mouth to get him ready to push inside of her.</p><p>He imagined her being soaked for him. So hot, wet, and tight. He squeezed his member as his hand moved up and down. She'd whimper in pain for a moment. It can be painful for her first time. But with some care he would have her begging him to fuck her. His hand going faster. He would fuck her without mercy just like she would beg for.</p><p>He could hear her sweet moans and cries of pleasure. Her sweet begging for him. His balls tightened and soon he groaned as he released. His sticky seed coming out of his tip. He panted and relaxed for a moment. </p><p>He looked at his phone again and grinned. Soon dear Kate.</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate and Carlos face off in a match</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate looked at herself as she finished getting ready to save her brother. She was in red shorts, and a white shirt with cherries on it that wraps around her neck. Her hair was done nicely with a white headband.</p><p>Her red mini boots put it together. The girls put her in natural but still showing makeup. She looked over seeing Seth walking up to her. "It isnt to late to back out now kid. I can send Sonya in your place instead. I just don't want you in danger." He told her.</p><p>She shook her head no. "No. I have to be the one. He could run if I'm not there." She told him. "I have to be the one to save Scott. And I can with everyones help." She said determined to do this. He saw there was no changing her mind and sighed nodding, and handed her a phone. </p><p>"Call it in when we get to the destination." He told her. She took it nodding. He then handed her a gun, it was small enough to hide in her waist line. And two stakes that was placed into her boots. She looked at him giving a smile. </p><p>"Lets go." She said softly. He nodded and walked out of the room with Kate. Kate looked up at everyone. "This is Myra. She will be with you at all times. She will be your shadow." Kisa told her. "I will be there as well." Seth said. </p><p>"I need to make sure he doesn't see you guys. Carlos could and most likely be there with him and if they see you they will not show up." Kate said smartly. She was smart knowing that if Carlos and Scott saw Seth, they will not show up. And Kate had to save Scott. </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Richie walked Kate, Myra, and Seth to the garage. He stayed beside both Kate and Seth. Kate looked at the hulking man. She still felt her heart race being beside him. She looked away when they got to a black convertible. </p><p>"Kate..." Richie grabbed her upper arm, stopping her from going to the car. She once more looked up at him. "I don't like this. Don't go." He said. "I have to Richard. Scott is the only family I have left. I have to do this." She told him.</p><p>She gave a kind smiled and placed a hand on his gently. "It's ok Richie. I'll be ok, and so will Seth." She promised. "I don't care about him. Culabra aren't after Seth, their after you." He said. "I know they are. And I'm not scared." She told him</p><p>"You should be. Being human puts you in even more danger." He told her warningly. "Well I'm not. I'm saving my brother, and no one can stop me from doing so." She told him seriously. He shook his head sighing. </p><p>-__</p><p> </p><p>The car arrived and Kate walked into the old diner. She took her sunglasses off as she went to a table sitting down, placing her backpack on the booth cushion beside her. She pulled the phone that Seth gave her and dialed Carlos's number. She saw Myra walk in and go sit at the bar. </p><p>Kate took a deep breath putting the phone to her ear. </p><p>"We have been waiting on your call Katie-Cakes." Carlos's mocking voice answered the call. "Don't call me that. I want to talk to Scott." She told him seriously yet blankly. He chuckled, before it was quiet.</p><p>"Kate?" Her blank mask fell as her breath released. "Hey Scott. Are you ok? Have you been fed?" She rapidly asked. "I'm fine Kate. Carlos takes care of me, and he will take care of you when you're turned. He promised freedom and would help us be a family." He said </p><p>Kate shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Can you meet with me? I'm at Lue's diner. It's some diner I found." She told him. "Alone Scott. I don't want to talk to Carlos. Just you." She said.</p><p>"Yeah we can meet up. Are you there now?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I just arrived and I'm sitting in a booth by the front windows." She told him. "OK I'll see you soon." He said before hanging up.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Kate sat there for a long time. "Are you Kate Fuller?" A waitress asked coming over. Kate looked up at her and nodded. "Someone said they were going to called the phone booth out front and need you to answer. They said their name was Carlos." She told Kate. Kate's heart skipped as her eyes went to Myra.</p><p>Kate then smiled at the waitress nodding at her. She pulled some money out and handed it to the woman since she had gotten drinks for herself and Scott. "Keep the change." She told the waitress, grabbing her bag and walking out of the building.</p><p>She figured that Carlos was watching and maybe with Scott, so she made a show of going to the phone booth. She leaned against the booth waiting for the phone to ring. When it rang she took a deep breath and took the phone answering it.</p><p>"Who knew that they still make these huh?" It was Carlos's voice. "I told Scott I didn't want talk to you. That I only wanted to see him." She told the Culabra. "There's a garage out back. Meet us there Kate-Cakes." The line went dead showing that he hung up on her.</p><p>Kate looked over at Myra as she walked over to her. "The barn." She told the culabra who was wearing a hat to block the sun from burning her. "Lets go." She said. "People are following." Myra told her. </p><p>Kate pulled the gun out for safety. She looked at Myra and nodded that she was ready to face their enemy.</p><p>The two walked to the barn, tucking the gun back into a her waistband. She pushed the door opened and walked in with Myra in front of her, protecting the human. The barn had multiple Culabra's. Carlos was standing there smiling at them.</p><p>"I see you did indeed brought protection. Scott was so sure that you was going to come with us willingly. He will be so sad seeing you wont give this a chance." He said with a mocking sadness as he shook his head. "Where's Scott?" Kate asked. </p><p>Carlos looked at her with his nearly black eyes. "He's waiting on us. I was hoping to... persuade you to come along with me. To come home with him." Carlos said and then held a offering hand. "So Kate. Are you going to come willingly? Or do I have to rough you up a bit?" He asked.</p><p>Myra fully moved in front of Kate, blocking Carlos from seeing her. "She will never be going to go anywhere with you." Myra hissed, her face morphing. Carlos's morphed as well. "I don't believe that is your choice."</p><p>The Culabra's behind Carlos morphed behind him. Turning full Culabra. "And I don't mind ripping you apart to get Kate to come along with us." Carlos hissed. At this, Kate pulled her gun out and stepped in front of Myra as she aimed her gun at Carlos. </p><p>"And I don't mind killing you to keep her safe." Kate said calmly. "You can't kill me Kate. I'm the one that can lead you to Scott. They will have him killed if I wasn't protecting him." Carlos taunted. "I may not be able to kill you now. But I will when Scott is safe. You are the reason that Scott turned our father, who begged me to kill him. You ruined our family." She seethed angerly.</p><p>"I wasn't the one who kidnapped your family Kate. It was the Gecko's. Shouldn't you be mad at them? Instead, you are in love with one and family to the other?" Myra took notice the anger in Carlos's voice that he tried to hide when he mentioned the brothers. And more so when he said she was in love with one.</p><p>Was Carlos jealous? No that can't be. He's trying to hand Kate over to Malvado. He can't be jealous of Kate or the brothers.</p><p>"You're lying to Scott. I know you plan to take me to Malvado. I don't know what for but I will not allow you to use Scott as a object to you and your master." Kate said seriously. Carlos looked at his human obsession. So she knows PART of his plan. But not all of it. Good.</p><p>"Come on Kate. I'm not a bad guy. I won't hand you over to him. I told you and Scott. I want you two to be a family again." He said. "Now. Come with me or else." He ordered. "KATE!" Myra shouted seeing a Culabra jumping to attack.</p><p>Kate turned and pulled the trigger. Her aim true and the special bullet hit the Culabra in the heart making the Culabra die. She felt blood splatter on her as she shot another attacker, Myra pulled her own gun out and shot as well as she took Kate's arm taking her away. Soon they saw that Carlos was leaving and they had killed their attackers. </p><p>Kate stood there as she saw that some of the people that attacked the two were human. "He had humans with him." Kate said in shocked horror. "Come on Kate we need to go back to the other and tell them what happened." Myra told her. </p><p>Kate walked stiffly out of the barn and put her sunglasses on.</p><p>Myra held a hand to Kates back to comfort her seeing that she was shaken from what just happened. "What the hell happened blood sucker!?" Kate heard Seth's angry voice in the distant as if in a cave. </p><p>Kate's face was grabbed and was forced to look at Seth. "Kate. Tell me what happened." He ordered her softly but he was worried. "He had humans there as well. I guess he promised to turn them if they worked for him. We killed them." Myra told him. "She's in shock." The woman continued. </p><p>"Come on. Lets get her cleaned up." Seth said wrapping a coat around her hiding her bloody clothes and he moved her hair to hide her face. The two lead her back into the diner and Myra took her to the bathroom. "I can clean myself. I'll be right out." Kate told Myra.</p><p>Myra knew that Kate needed a moment to collect herself and wanted some time alone. So she nodded and walked out guarding the door.  When the woman left the room, Kate leaned against the wall by the mirror. She looked at her hand on the sink counter and thought about what happened, what was said, and she thought about her father. </p><p>Her father was still human when he had her drive a stake threw his chest threw his heart. he was the only human she had ever killed. And now she has killed more. She didn't know that they were human and it was self defense. But Kate still felt guilty. And she knew she will keep this with her forever.</p><p>"NO! STOP! Their innocent!"</p><p>"Mother. I am not a monster. Humans arent my pray." </p><p>"I rather die then be a weapon."</p><p>Kate held her head yelping in pain as those words were shouted in her head. It was her voice, that was for sure. But she has never said them. It was like a memory she didn't have. She pulled her hands away from her head when she heard a knock on the door.</p><p>"Kate? Are you ok?" It was Myra. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just.. stubbed my toe." She lied. "I'll be right out." She told the culabra that was proctecting her. Kate then went to work on cleaning the blood off her face and chest. </p><p>When she finished she put Seth's coat back on hiding her shirt. Shame.. she liked this shirt and now she was going to burn it to forget this happened. Or at least try to. Kate walked out and saw Seth got her a soda to help her with her shock. </p><p>She took it with a grateful smile at him before they went to the car to head back to where their hideout was.</p><p>She laid her head against the window as she sipped her soda and watched the world go by her in a blur.</p><p>Please be safe Scott</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short chapter while i work on a longer one. </p><p>Carlos gets the help from another being. And what his help gets him isnt going to be good for our dear Kate</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos walked into a building looking around. The heavy scents was assulting his nostril but he kept moving forward inside. "Lana?" He called. A woman came out and smiled at him. "Hello. Carlos I presume?" The woman asked. He nodded. "I'm here for all the supplies I called for." he said pulling a small leather bag out.  The woman's eyes brightened in glee seeing the bag.</p><p>When she reached to take the bag, Carlos moved it away from her grasp. "I need to check that everything that I need is ready. Then you can have your payment." He told her, making the woman give him a dirty look.</p><p>She grumbled and left to the back room, he followed her back. "I have everything you asked for." Lana told him. "Put something like hair into this and take a sip of it to enter their dreams. This is to help awaken memories. And this is my part of the map to the blood fountain." The woman explained to the man.</p><p>Carlos nodded. He handed the bag of gold to the witch who took it greedily. He took his items and left to his car. He grinned heading back to where he was staying. When he arrived he went to the RV that he had brought over. He saw Scott was inside. Scott was living in there as a memory Carlos guessed. </p><p>To be close to  his loved ones again? Carlos didn't fully know really, and he honestly didnt really care.</p><p>He looked at the boy as he passed him. Scott had his headphones on playing on his guitar. </p><p>Carlos went into the RV's bathroom and grabbed the brush under the sink. The long dark hair in between the teeth of the brush was what he was looking for. He took the bottle of the dream liquid he bought. He stuck some of the hair into the liquid watching it sizzle and melt into the liquid.</p><p>He put the brush back where he found it and left his creation alone in the RV.</p><p>Heading into his own home, he headed to his bedroom. He sometimes found it amusing to have one. It was only there as a pleasantry. Mostly used to relax and have sex on. He looked around. He will make a better bedroom to fuck his queen in. </p><p>He looked at he liquid grinning. </p><p> It has been a week since he saw Kate last, and felt his cock twitch remembering her outfit. The way it showed the swell of her breasts perfectly. The shorts clung to her and showed her firm legs and thighs.  God he wanted her so badly. </p><p>He sat on his bed pouring some of the liquid into a shot glass and downed it.</p><p>Sweet dreams Katie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate and Carlos meet once more in a dream. Then Kate and Richie have a moment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a week since the barn incident. Kate was still upset about the fact she murdered humans. But she had to keep reminding herself that it was self defense and that they were working for the enemy.</p><p>She showered letting the heat of the water massage her back. Her head was down hair hiding her face. Water seemed to always help her clear her head. Weather it be showering, swimming, or taking a bath. </p><p>She started coming out of her thoughts when she felt that she used up all the hot water. So she turned the shower off and got out. She grabbed her towel, wrapping around her body. She looked at herself in the mirror. </p><p>She sighed shaking her head before she started drying off her body. She then got changed into some pjs before wrapping the towel around her hair to dry. Her bare feet padded on the floor as she went to the room she was sleeping in.</p><p>She took the towel off her head and rubbed it in her hair before gently putting it on a chair. She climbed into the bed. She covered her body with the blanket, deciding to skip dinner tonight, and just go to bed. </p><p>They had another mission tomorrow and she needed to get her sleep. Kate closed her eyes and was soon asleep pulled from the real world into the land of dreams.</p><p>She was so confused by the sight around her. She was in a bloody muddy wooded area. It was dumping down rain. Kate looked down seeing that she was in a black torn dress. She was covered in mud.</p><p>She looked around trying to find someone or something she recognized. But couldn't see anything. She started running. She gasped seeing a woman ripping a heart out of a man, she couldn't see his face, but the site made Kate fall to the ground.</p><p>"I told you Rosaluna you cant be weak with anyone." The woman said making the heart turn to burning ash and it fell between her fingers. Kate felt that the voice was familiar to her. She had no idea why it sounded familiar and why the name Rosaluna was familiar as well.</p><p>"Loving a weak mortal like him would only hurt you in the end. He will turn on you and destroy you. I really did you a favor." Kate felt her heart braking. She shook her head and as the woman turned to look at her, Kate went running.</p><p>Kate fell to the ground in a puddle having not seeing the hole. Mud covered her pale skin. </p><p>"You look like you need some assistance Kate." She looked up and saw Carlos. He walked over to her. He offered her his hand. "Come on. I'll protect you." He taunted before grabbing her arm and got her up. </p><p>She struggled in his grip and soon was transported to the Twister. She was clean of the mud now. </p><p>Kate looked at Carlos. She wasn't protected now. She was now at his mercy. And she knew deep down, he was loving that idea. Sick bastard.</p><p>He grinned at her as he looked past her. "You were so jealous of Santanico." He commented, Kate hesitated but turned to see herself sitting at the table with her dad, Scott, Seth and Richie. Santanico was dancing for Richie. </p><p>The other Kate was watching this disgusted. Kate knew why, she and Richie had just kissed. He just told her he didnt want her to leave. Katie WAS jealous seeing this other worldly seductive beauty taking Richie's attention. Katie felt used.</p><p>Kate held herself looking away. Her heart hurting again. She didn't want to see that either. "Why are you here?" She asked Carlos. He grinned and shrugged. "It's your dream, you pulled me here." He said going closer to her.</p><p>She stood still, standing her ground to not show that he intimidated her. He did but she wasn't going to show it. She looked up at the monster that caused so much heartbreak in her life, taking away all that she loved.</p><p>He looked at her with this look. She couldn't distinguish what it was, but in her gut... she didn't like it, yet she didn't break eye contact. "Scott misses you." He told her. "I miss him as well." She admitted. "Then let me bring you to him. It'll be for the best." Carlos told her putting a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"What's best for him is to come with me. To get away from you." She told him shoving his hand off her shoulder. "If I was to go with you, you will hand me over to Malvado. I will not become his plaything like Santanico was forced into." </p><p>Carlos just grinned. "I don't plan on giving you to him." He told her. "I plan on destroying him. Taking his place. Ruling the Culabra's. Scott would become my right hand man, and I wouldn't have to protect him as much. You would be one of us with him, a family. I promised him this when I turned him. I told him to change your father first." Carlos said. </p><p>She glared at him hatefully, but before she could speak her grabbed her throat. "But you killed your daddy didn't you? Shoved a stake threw his heart. How cold hearted of you." He chastised. She tried to get his hand off her throat.</p><p>Carlos looked at her. He moved her to a post and had her pinned there by her throat. He liked this. It made his cock twitch and become hard. He couldn't do anything now. It was just a dream. </p><p>"The part from earlier is important to you. Only I can help you figure it out." He said as the dream faded</p><p>____</p><p>Kate woke up gasping and shooting up. She got out of her bed to scared to go back to sleep. She left her room and headed to find something strong to drink. She froze seeing Richie sitting at a kitchen with a glass of whisky. </p><p>She took a moment to look at him.</p><p>He didn't have his glasses on, his strong jaw was clenched as he was lost in thought. His head in his hand, the other hand holding the glass of whisky. He was very handsome. She always thought he was. </p><p>Seth had warned her about his brother. He told her that Richie was possessive when it came to relationships. If she tried to have a relationship with Richie, she couldn't leave him. Richie wouldn't let her leave him.</p><p>It scared her at first, but she didn't think she would mind him being that way with her. She had grown up with kind gentle church boys. They was to... nice for her now. She didn't think she would enjoy it now with all that she's been threw. </p><p>She shook her thoughts away and walked over to him. "Care to share some of that?" She asked him. Richie looked over at her with his dark penetrating eyes. "Why aren't you asleep?" He asked her but pushed his glass towards her. </p><p>Kate sat down beside him and took the glass. They have kissed before, so sharing a glass of whiskey shouldn't be embarrassing. Right? She tried to tell her racing heart that. "I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams." She explained.</p><p>"I thought maybe a night cap would help." She continued to explain. He nodded and got up getting another glass. He sat back down and filled it taking a sip of his own glass.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her blankly. Kate shook her head no. "Not really.... Do you not sleep?" She asked changing the subject. She saw him nod once as he saw she was purposely changing the subject.</p><p>"We can, we just don't need to." He told her. "Must be nice. You never have to have dreams." She said watching him. Trying to see if he breathed still, but he didn't see his chest move to indicate breathing. </p><p>"It's a blessing and a curse not sleeping every night. I get stuck thinking to much, and I try to drink but I can't get drunk." He said. She watched him. "What were you over thinking about tonight?" She asked him.</p><p>He turned to look at her once more, freezing her to her spot. </p><p>"I was thinking about you." He told her casually. "You are going to be in exstreame danger tomorrow. That bar is crowded, I don't want them to be able take you." He told her. She reached over and took his hand. "I'll be ok. I know you guys will make sure that won't happen." She said smiling softly at him.</p><p>He looked at their hands. </p><p>"You should go back to sleep." He told her looking pained as he moved his hand away. She frowned, a bit hurt by this. She grabbed his arm. "Can... Can you stay with me? You can leave when I leave... But I don't want to be alone after that dream." She asked. </p><p>She saw his jaw clench. </p><p>"I don't think that is a good idea Kate." He told her. "Please. You can sit in the chair. I just need to know I'm not alone." She told him with begging eyes. He sighed seeing this and looked away. "Just until you fall asleep." He agreed reluctantly. </p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>Richie sat in the chair watching Kate sleep. He didn't tell her or anyone, he would do this every now and then since she got here. He wanted to make sure she was sleeping well. She was so peaceful looking while she slept.</p><p>He walked over to the bed and stroked her soft warm cheek. </p><p>He froze when she grabbed his arm in her sleep. She tried to pull him to her, so he climbed into the bed holding her to him possessively. He nuzzled into her smelling her pure floral scent. He felt his member twitch when she scooted her ass into him.</p><p>"I will protect you. You're mine." Richie mumbled to the sleeping girl he was in love with even though she was awake to hear his words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>